


Sinisade ja kuusama

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Sinisade, joka haasteista välittämättä kasvoi ja kukoisti kuvasi Nevilleä hyvin, sen lempeä sininen väri oli kalpea heijastus pojan empaattisuudesta. Kuusama puolestaan sai kaikkien huomion tuoksullaan, joka sai muut kalpenemaan ja veti puoleensa katseita, yllättäen katsojansa ulkoisella vaatimattomuudellaan ja arkisuudellaan.





	Sinisade ja kuusama

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: S  
> Tyylilaji: EWE, Romantiikka, jopa fluffya  
> Paritus: Harry/Neville  
> Varoitukset: sokerista söpöilyä, eli ei sovi diabeetikoille ja laihduttajille.
> 
> Haasteet: Perspektiiviä paritukseen - Ystävät, Miesten aitajuoksu Slash10 ja FF100 sana 036. Haju.  
> A/N: Hieman pidempi tällä kertaa, kun en raaskinut vähentää kuvailua 

  
  
  
  
  


**Sinisade ja Kuusama**

  
  
Hiljaisuus leijui kasvihuoneen vehreässä hämärässä, ilma oli raskasta kosteudesta, lannan hajusta ja sadoista eri tuoksuista, joista yhtäkään ei pystynyt erottamaan kunnolla tunnistaakseen kasvin siitä. Täällä häntä ympäröi rauha, jollaista hän ei muualla linnassa pääsisi kokemaan. Ei enää, kun tarvehuoneesta oli tullut kaikkien tietämä kohtaamispaikka. Sota oli ohitse, hänen olisi pitänyt olla onnellinen ja juhlia muiden kanssa vapauttaan.  
  
  
Mutta hänellä ei ollut vapautta, mitä juhlia, sillä hänestä oli tullut entistä enemmän maineensa vanki, kaikkien yhteistä omaisuutta. Eikä hän halunnut juhlia sodan voittoa, kun sen hintana oli ollut niin monen ihmisen henki. Hän yritti olla ajattelematta koko sotaa, mutta hänen ympärillään parveilevat ihailijalaumat muistuttivat siitä jatkuvasti. Hän oli kuin kuusama, hänen maineensa houkutteli ihailijoita kuin kuusaman tuoksu hyönteisiä, mutta molemmat olivat ulkoisesti mitättömiä ja vaatimattomia. Mitäänsanomaton olemus ei kuitenkaan riittänyt karkottamaan uteliaita.  
  
  
Viimein hän oli löytänyt tämän vähemmän käytetyn kasvihuoneen omaksi piilopaikakseen. Täällä hän saattoi hukuttaa itsensä ajatuksettomaan hiljaisuuteen, joka hyväili ja hoiti hänen sota-arpia, joita hän kantoi sielussaan, syyllisyyttä, katumusta, surua ja itseinhoa. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi jäädä muistoihinsa ikuisesti, mutta vielä hänellä ei ollut voimia jatkaa eteenpäin, ikään kuin sotaa ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan. Eikä se onnistuisi muutoinkaan, sillä sota oli muuttanut häntä ja kaikkia sen kokeneita.   
  
  
Hän ei edes tiennyt, mitä hän halusi elämältään. Kaikki hänen suunnitelmansa olivat keskittyneet Voldemortin kukistamiseen. Eikä hän ollut osannut kuvitella selviävänsä sodasta hengissä, vaikka oli muiden antanut niin ymmärtää. Ei hänellä ollut mitään hinkua jatkaa taistelemista aurorina, hän oli saanut tarpeekseen vaarallisesta elämästä. Eikä hän halunnut palata yhteen Ginnyn kanssa, sillä tyttö edusti hänelle pakoa todellisuudesta jotain sellaista, mitä hän kuvitteli haluavansa, jos sotaa ei koskaan olisi ollutkaan ja hänen vanhempansa olisivat olleet elossa.   
  
  
Kuvitelmat eivät kuitenkaan riittäneet hänelle enää. Hän halusi jotain aitoa ja todellista, jotain joka saisi hänet vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei hän tehnyt virhettä palatessaan takaisin elävien kirjoihin King's Crossilta. Hän oli valinnut elämän, mutta nyt hän ei osannut elää. Harry tuijotti katosta ryöppyinä laskeutuvaa sinisadetta, sen sininen oli lempeä ja pehmeä, ei kirkas tai kylmä kuten sen jästiserkun sinisyys. Saattoi tosin olla, että Harryn muistikuviin kasvista vaikuttivat ne tunteet, jotka Likusteritiehen liittyivät. Ehkä köynnös oli ollut myös siellä yhtä kauniin värinen, mutta hän ei ollut osannut arvostaa sitä ahertaessaan Petunian puolesta puutarhassa.  
  
  
Harry kurotti kättään koskettaakseen unensinistä hämärässä hohtavaa kukintoa, terälehdet näyttivät niin silkkisiltä, että ne suorastaan vaativat tulla hyväillyksi.  
  
  
— Sinuna en tekisi tuota, kuiskattiin kasvihuoneen ovelta Nevillen tuttuakin tutummalla äänellä.  
  
  
Professori Verson oppipoikana viimeistä vuottaan täydentämässä oleva nuori mies astui lähemmäksi Harrya, jonka ojennettu käsi oli pysähtynyt kesken matkaa. Harry käänsi hitaasti kasvonsa kohti ystäväänsä, toista profetian poikaa, jonka vihreässä valtakunnassa hän tällä hetkellä majaili.  
  
  
— Miksi en? Jästimaailmassa tämä kasvi ei ainakaan ole myrkyllinen, ei ainakaan kosketuksen kautta. Muusta en tiedä, sillä muuta tietoa en tarvinnut, Harry vastasi yhtä hiljaisella äänellä kuin Neville oli puhunut.   
  
  
Hiljaisuus oli heidän sanaton sopimuksensa, he eivät koskaan puhuneet kuiskausta kovempaa. He eivät kumpikaan halunneet rikkoa rauhaa, jonka he olivat kasvihuoneesta löytäneet. He puhuivat mahdollisimman vähän, satunnaiset huomiot ja tervehdykset olivat ainoat mitä he kasvien hoidon ja ominaisuuksien lisäksi sanoivat ääneen. Kaikki muu oli heidän maailmassaan tarpeetonta tai sellaisia asioita, joita kumpikaan heistä ei vielä pystynyt pukemaan sanoiksi. Hiljaisessa yhteisymmärryksessä he olivat kutoneet välilleen siteen ystävyydestä ja toveruudesta, jonka ansiosta he pystyivät kommunikoimaan lähes sanattomasti. Nevillestä oli tullut Harrylle läheisempi kuin kenestäkään muusta.  
  
  
— Sen jästiserkku onkin vaaraton, mutta tuon ominaisuuksia on taioin muunneltu ja vielä ei ole selvää, mitä kaikkia vaikutuksia sillä on. Sen aiheuttamaa kooman kaltaista unta lukuun ottamatta.  
  
  
Harry seurasi Nevilleä istutuspöydän luokse, jossa he jatkoivat edellisiltaista urakkaansa lohikäärmeliljojen pistokkaiden parissa. Kasvien sihinä ei häirinnyt Harryn keskittymistä, sillä se oli hänelle hirnyrkin tuhouduttua yhtä merkityksetöntä kuin heinäsirkkojen siritys. Hän ei kaivannut käärmeille puhumisen lahjaansa, tai siis kirousta, kuten hän sitä itse mielessään nimitti. Sen puuttuminen oli ainoa todellinen merkki siitä, että Voldemort oli lopullisesti poissa ja Harry saattoi olla oma itsensä, eikä osa jotain hirviötä.  
  
  
Mutta kuka ja millainen Harry oli? Hän oli oppinut, että hänen inhonsa huomion keskipisteenä olemiseen oli yhteistä sotaa edeltäneelle Harrylle ja sodasta selvinneelle Harrylle. Tämä uusi Harry koki itsensä ulkopuoliseksi kaikkien muiden seurassa paitsi Nevillen. Kaikki muut tuntuivat tietävän, mitä elämä sodan jälkeen pitäisi sisällään. He eivät tuntuneet näkevän sitä, kuinka paljon sota oli häntä muuttanut. He odottivat hänen haluavan samoja asioita kuin ennenkin, olevan yhtä vahva kuin taistellessa. He hakivat lohtua menetyksiinsä ja traumoihinsa toiveidensa ja läheistensä muuttumattomuudesta, vaikka he olivat olleet lapsia ennen sotaa. Nyt he olivat aikuisia lapsellisilla unelmilla ja toiveilla.   
  
  
Nevillekin oli muuttunut sodan myötä. Hän oli sodassa karistanut epävarmuutensa ja ujoutensa, joiden alla oli aina asunut sankarin mitat täyttävä mies. Neville oli Harryn tavoin yhtä haluton kantamaan sankarin viittaa harteillaan. Vaikka hän hylkäsi viitan taistelun jälkeen, hän ei luopunut itseluottamuksestaan, joka sai hänet tarttumaan unelmaansa, joka oli ennen sotaa tuntunut tavoittamattomalta. Harry ihaili Nevilleä tämän vahvuudesta olla oma itsensä, ja siitä miten selkeästi tämä tiesi, mitä halusi tulevaisuudelta ja pyrki siihen määrätietoisesti.  
  
  
Ministeriö oli järjestänyt ensimmäisen Voldemortista vapaan uuden vuoden alkamisen kunniaksi gaalaillallisen, jonne kaikki sotasankarit ja silmäätekevät olivat kutsuttu aveceineen. Harry ei ollut tiennyt, ketä olisi pyytänyt mukaansa, koska muu velhoyhteisö pitäisi sitä merkittävämpänä asiana kuin se todellisuudessa olisikaan. Eikä hän missään nimessä halunnut herättää Ginnyn toiveita suhteesta uudestaan henkiin. Lopulta hän päätyi ehdottamaan Nevillelle, joka oli gaalaan myös kutsuttu, että he menisivät yhdessä. Harry ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, millainen mediakohu siitä oli syntynyt. Tapahtumasta oli kulunut jo kaksi kuukautta ja heidän suhteensa oli yhä lehtien otsikoissa.   
  
  
Harry ei ollut ajatellut ystäväänsä koskaan romanttisessa mielessä, ei, vaikka tämän miehistynyttä ulkonäköä olikin ihaillut. Harry tiesi olevansa monella tasolla hyvinkin naiivi, mutta kyllä hän erilaisista suhteista tiesi. Eikä hän silti kuvitellut, että jokainen, joka juhliin saapui samaa sukupuolta olevan seuralaisen kanssa, olisi ihastunut omaan sukupuoleensa. Suuri yleisö ja lehdistö kuitenkin näyttivät näin ajattelevan. Heidät oli Nevillen kanssa julistettu pariskunnaksi, mikä jakoi velhoyhteisöä kahteen osaan, niihin jotka olivat järkyttyneitä sankarinsa valinnoista, ja niihin jotka olivat ylpeitä, että he olivat astuneet ulos kaapista rohkeasti, kuten sankarien kuuluikin.  
  
  
Pistokkaita istuttaessa Harry yllättyi siitä, kuinka luonnolliselta ajatus Nevillen kanssa seurustelemisesta tuntui nyt, kun ensishokki oli ohitse. Nevillen rauhallinen suhtautuminen asiaan oli tyynnyttänyt Harryn mielen. Tämä ei antanut Harryn pyytää anteeksi, väitti tienneensä, mihin oli lupautunut. Se oli avannut Harryn silmät näkemään Nevillen aivan toisessa valossa. Oli paljon sellaista, mitä Harry ei sotaan keskittyessään ollut pysähtynyt ajattelemaan. Hän oli vain nähnyt sen, mitä hänen oletettiin näkevän. Hän oli niin jääräpäisesti halunnut olla tavallinen, ettei hän ollut uhrannut ajatustakaan sille, että oli monia erilaisia tapoja elää ja rakastaa.   
  
  
Ja oli käynyt selvääkin selvemmäksi, että hän oli kuin huomaamatta rakastunut Nevilleen. Se, miten hän tunteensa ilmaisisi, olikin sitten se suurempi ongelma. Uuden vuoden gaalan myötä oli käynyt selväksi, ettei suhde heidän välillään olisi Nevillelle vastenmielinen, mutta silti Harry pelkäsi tulevansa torjutuksi tunteineen. Hän oli kiusallisen tietoinen toisen lämpimästä ja voimakkaasta vartalosta lähellään, tunsi miehen ominaistuoksun, joka oli sekä maanläheinen että raikkaan kukkainen. Harry vilkaisi varovasti sivulleen, kun Neville kohotti kätensä pyyhkiäkseen hikistä otsaa hihallaan. Hymy nousi väkisin huulille hänen huomatessaan eleen jättäneen pojan punaisille poskille multaa.   
  
Harry tajusi hetkeä myöhemmin, että hänen omat sormensa putsasivat hyväillen mullan pois pojan kasvoilta. Pojan, joka kääntyi yllättyneenä katsomaan häntä. Ennen kuin Harry edes ehti ajatella tekojensa seurauksia tai keksiä sopivaa selitystä, olivat Nevillen huulet painautuneet hänen huuliaan vasten. Suudelma tuntui kömpelyydestään huolimatta niin oikealta, että kaikki epävarmuus katosi Harryn mielestä. Se oli aito suudelma, jossa tunteet välittyivät rehellisesti ja kaunistelematta. Kaksi köynnöskasvia kietoutuivat toisiinsa, yhdessä ne eivät tarvinneet muuta tukea kasvaakseen ja kukoistaakseen. Sinisade ja Kuusama.  
  



End file.
